Les mille et une facettes de l'être humain
by SushiBerry
Summary: Sakura, étudiante en médecine, travaille dans un konbini de nuit. Bien qu'elle pensait que c'était un job des plus banals, le destin va lui jouer un tour qu'elle ne risque pas d'oublier... OOC & UA


Les soirs d'hivers n'avaient jamais été ses préférés...Déjà adolescente la jeune fille avait préféré les veillées d'été qui se déroulaient généralement autour d'un feu de camp à jouer de la guitare, dormir dans des tentes avec ses amis les plus proches ou encore, généralement vers la fin du mois d'août, partir en vacances en famille à Okinawa. Au contraire, l'hiver n'avait que des aspects négatifs aux yeux de la rose... Les journées ternes et sans couleurs rendaient le quotidien plus difficile à supporter qu'à l'habitude, le faisant paraitre interminable. Un simple regard hors de la fenêtre et l'étudiante se trouvait prise d'affreux frissons...

Cette étudiante n'était autre que Sakura Haruno, âgée d'à peine 19 ans mais nécessitant cruellement d'argent. Ses études de médecine ayant un prix élevé, la jeune femme était bien obligée de se voir choisir un travail. Mais pas n'importe lequel : il devait correspondre à ses horaires; ne pas demander trop d'énergie, la rose se tuant déjà à étudier jour et nuit, et offrir un salaire qui lui permettrait de manger à sa faim. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée derrière cette caisse, un mercredi soir, à faire le service de nuit du konbini du coin.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas les mois froids de fin d'année, elle trouvait un certain charme à la neige qui se posait doucement sur le sol. C'était comme si elle demandait la permission à la route, si dure et insensible, de pouvoir se poser... Soudain, à peine le contact établit, le flocon se fondit dans la masse et disparu dans un amas de flocons tout aussi blancs les uns que les autres. Un tapis pur et uniforme recouvrait à présent le sol du parking et...

«_ Hum ! Pardon de vous déranger mais... _», déclara une voix venue de nulle part

Face à la caisse se trouvait une jolie femme blonde, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et ses grands bleus trahissaient l'impatience qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

«_ ... je suis un peu pressée donc..._ », ajouta-t-elle, nerveuse.

Des mouchoirs, un test de grossesse, du chocolat et des carottes. Comme si ce détail allait passer inaperçu...  
La caissière, n'étant pas une mauvaise personne, sourit à la blonde. Bien qu'elle ne fût jamais dans une situation pareille, elle avait l'impression de comprendre les sentiments de la blonde.

« _Cela fera 2627¥, s'il vous plait_ », expliqua doucement la rose, comme pour ne pas faire pleurer la jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Cette dernière lui tendit un billet de 5000¥ en soupirant de soulagement. Sûrement heureuse de bientôt connaître la réponse, peut-être même satisfaite qu'aucune de ses connaissance ne l'aie vue acheter ce test...

Sakura, en lui rendant la monnaie, lui murmura un « _Bonne chance_ » en souriant. La blonde la remercia d'un regard et s'en alla.

_Et le calme glacial de la nuit reprit sa place habituelle dans le magasin vide de présences humaines. _

Sakura décida de se trouver une autre occupation que d'observer la neige dehors, comme par exemple... commencer l'inventaire. La jeune femme fut soudain très fière d'elle, fière d'avoir trouvé une activité qui lui permettrait d'oublier le froid qui régnait et le manque cruel de gens en ce lieu. Munie d'un calepin et d'un crayon, elle s'affaira dans les rayons lourds et imposants qui parsemaient le carrelage froid du konbini.

Alors qu'elle se dégourdissait les jambes, elle avait pût apercevoir deux personnes, sûrement un couple, se bécoter devant les étalages de légumes. La femme était grande, c'était la première chose que l'on pouvait constater en la voyant. Elle était brune et avait coiffé ses mèches rebelles en deux chignons. Habillée d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un col roulé bleu pétrole, elle tenait tendrement la main de son amoureux et le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Celui-ci avait été directement classé dans la catégorie mentale « Mecs mignons » de Sakura. Grand, blond et souriant. Il avait tout pour plaire. Son large sourire béat semblait réjouir sa compagne, qui lui offrit à son tour un magnifique sourire. Si c'est pas beau d'être amoureux...

L'étudiante fut forcée de quitter ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit un léger tintement, signe qu'un nouveau client venait de pénétrer dans la supérette.

« _La personne va sûrement faire un tour dans le magasin, je peux continuer encore pendant un moment..._», pensa-t-elle en passant promptement une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Bien qu'elle fût sûre de son hypothèse, le destin en voulu autrement et le client désirait se faire entendre.

« _Y a quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la caisse ici ?_ », questionna une forte voix masculine.

Prise à froid, la rose accouru immédiatement à la caisse. Là, se tenait un homme, dans la trentaine probablement, pas vraiment grand et pas spécialement mince. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attirant. Charmant et assurément gentleman, il portait un costume et avait coiffé ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Avec un regard visiblement énervé, il tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette déjà bien consumée. Elle lui fit un sourire timide mais sincère pour s'excuser. Le fumeur, incontestablement satisfait de l'excuse, pesta contre les travaux présents près du centre-ville. L'étudiante, rassurée, affirma que sa FAC ne se situait pas loin mais qu'elle n'avait pas ce problème grâce aux transports communs. Le trentenaire rigola et déclara qu'une fois qu'elle aura le plaisir de se déplacer à l'aide d'une voiture, elle comprendrait ce genre de problèmes.

Après avoir acheté deux paquets de cigarettes supplémentaires, l'automobiliste contrarié signala qu'il allait faire un tour dans les allées du konbini, « j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi » qu'il a dit avec un sourire...

La rose soupira et se dirigea pour la deuxième fois vers les rayons pour continuer l'inventaire. La liste s'agrandissait lentement mais sûrement : elle aurait moins de travail à faire par après.

Au moment de changer de rayon, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était rentrée dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

« _Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas vu_ », s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer à la personne en rougissant.

La personne en question s'avéra être un jeune homme et les informations s'arrêtaient là. Impossible de deviner s'il était mignon ou non. Sakura peina à deviner sa couleur de cheveux : noirs. Tout comme l'intégralité de ses vêtements d'ailleurs. Équipé d'un sweat à capuche, de lunettes, d'un baggy et de baskets, on aurait presque dit un espion.

«_ ... Pas grave..._ », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, irrité.

D'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve elle lui fit un sourire en coin et se remit à compter le nombre de conserves. Le jeune homme, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec un espion, ne se tenait pas loin d'elle, il était en train de choisir un magazine. Sur les mangas. La rose étouffa un rire et se dit que même si elle n'avait pas de copain, elle n'était pas désespérée au point de sortir avec un otaku... Les préjugés sur ces personnes n'étaient pas moindres : des lavettes sans courage, recouverts de boutons, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce que « s'amuser » pouvait signifier... Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et se tourna quelque peu pour l'observer discrètement. Elle remarqua à cet instant que le garçon en question l'observait aussi. « _Grillée_ » pensa-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau vers l'étalage, cramoisie.

La télévision bon-marché se situant au-dessus de la caisse émie quelques bruits étranges avant de permettre à tous les clients du magasin de voir les informations locales.

« _Nous venons juste d'apprendre qu'une voiture se dirige vers le quartier Fukushima d'Osaka. Le véhicule dépasse les 100 km/h dans une zone limitée à 50 km/h. L'âge du conducteur est toujours encore indéterminé. Nous demandons donc à tous les automobilistes et surtout les piétons d'être très vigilants. _

_Autrement, à Ikuno-ku, nous pouvons assister aux débuts des festivités pour le Nouvel An qui approche..._ »

Les quatre phrases de la journaliste avaient réussi à déclencher une crise d'angoisse terrible chez la caissière du konbini : «_ Et si cette voiture se dirigeait vers le magasin ? Peut-être que le conducteur n'est pas seul et qu'il a prévu de cambrioler les lieux..._». Il y avait pourtant des dizaines de voitures qui circulaient nuit et jour, et des dizaines d'idiots en infractions tous les jours...Cependant un mauvais pré-sentiment lui serrait le cœur, et elle était incapable d'en déduire la raison... Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement : « _Impossible _»,pensa-t-elle, « _Sûrement une bande de gamins qui cherchent à s'amuser, ils ne viendront pas ici, c'est sur... _». Elle chassa les idées noires de sa tête et continua à faire l'inventaire en sifflotant la chanson qui passait à la radio. Vraiment, ne pas y penser était la meilleure chose à faire.

Le silence présent dans la supérette était des plus agréables. Sakura pensait déjà à quel motif elle choisirait pour son yukata à Nouvel An. Les quelques clients, au total quatre, étaient encore présents : le couple se dirigeait maintenant vers le rayon des sucreries, le trentenaire lisait un quotidien et le mystérieux otaku avait simplement changé de magazine. Tout se déroulait normalement. « _Décidément ma vieille, tu trouveras toujours un moyen pour te stresser. Tu vois, comme prévu, il ne s'est rien passé_ », pensa l'étudiante en rigolant doucement.

De terrifiants dérapages se firent entendre sur le parking suivis de rires gras, plus fort les uns que les autres.

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça en un instant et son cœur rata un battement. Elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Que faire ? On ne l'avait jamais préparé à assurer lors d'un cambriolage ! Enfin... Qui avait dit que c'était un cambriolage ? La rose soupira de soulagement à cette idée. C'était certainement juste un groupe de jeunes, rien de grave.

Elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir observer l'entrée du konbini. Pour l'instant, rien ne passait et ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant... Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons.

«_ Je suis rentré, nee-chan_ », imita une voix masculine en entrant dans le magasin. « _Bah alors... où se cache la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui s'occupe de la caisse ? _», ajouta-t-il d'un ton bien plus agressif

Nouveau plan : se faire toute petite, fermer les yeux, les rouvrir et découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

« _Alleeeeeez, arrête de te cacher, sors de ta planque..._ », murmura-t-il en avançant dans les rayons.

Après avoir rouvert les yeux, la rose découvrit avec horreur que le plan n'avait naturellement pas marché. Elle était vraiment là, coincée dans un rayon, à se cacher d'un potentiel cambrioleur.  
Il s'approchait et elle le sentait. La jeune femme était paralysée, dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle pouvait l'apercevoir maintenant, à travers les rayons. Il était dans le rayon d'à côté et n'allait pas tarder à la découvrir.

Et voilà qu'il se tenait en face d'elle...

« _Trouvée._ », déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il la tirait brutalement vers la caisse. «_ Me regarde pas de cette façon ! Je vais t'amener tes amis. _»

L'homme qui lui avait dit ça était grand et bien bâti, mais le reste était impossible à deviner : lui et ses trois collègues étaient masqués et portaient exclusivement du noir.

« _Tes amis _», parlait-il des clients ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le voilà qui envoyait ses complices à la recherche des autres personnes présentes dans la supérette. Bien sûr, pendant ce temps, il prit soin de ligoter énergiquement les bras et les jambes de Sakura.

Le premier des clients à apparaître était le trentenaire, ce qui ne surprit nullement l'étudiante. C'était celui qui se situait le plus près de la caisse, mais aussi le plus susceptible de rendre immédiatement les armes. Le second était le jeune homme en noir, on aurait pu croire qu'il abandonnerait facilement, mais l'otaku se débattait sauvagement.

Le couple n'était toujours pas là, mais on pouvait entendre des cris depuis le rayon légumes. Quand soudain, un silence pesant prit place au fond de la boutique.  
Un homme, d'environ 1m80, apparu entre les rayons : il tenait fermement la jeune fille aux poignets et portait le garçon sur son épaule droite.

« _Désolé Chef, le gamin voulait protéger sa copine. J'ai dû utiliser mes poings pour le faire taire, il n'arrêtait pas de brailler _», expliqua-t-il à son « chef ».

« _Bien._», fit celui-ci, d'un ton morne et las. « _Vous autres, ligotez-les correctement. Pas question qu'ils s'enfuient._ », ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Alors que ses subordonnés s'exécutaient, lui-même s'était doucement tourné vers la rose.

« _Alors gamine, tu vas gentiment m'ouvrir la caisse pleine d'argent maintenant..._ », susurra-t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci.

Bien que la jeune fille était paralysée de peur, elle réussit enfin à aligner quelques mots pour former des phrases :

« _Mais qu-QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?! Je ne vous connais pas ! J-Je..._ »

«_ Questions inutiles. A quoi ça se te servirait de savoir qui je suis ?_ », la coupa l'inconnu, « _Plus important, je sais qui tu es. C'est largement suffisant._ »

Après avoir observé ses captifs, maintenant au complet, et après avoir eu la satisfaction de voir que c'était lui qui avait l'avantage, il déclara en chantonnant.

« _Tu sais... Ça fait vraiment un moment qu'on t'observe, mes potes et moi et on s'est vite rendu compte..._ », lança-t-il d'une voix amusée, « _Que t'es vraiment la plus naïve des caissières !_ », finit-il en riant. «_ On a surveillé trois ou quatre konbinis pour savoir lequel on allait cambrioler. Et finalement, c'est toi qu'on a choisi. Personnellement, j'étais sûr dès le départ que tu n'allais pas nous empêcher de vider la caisse... _».

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne put se retenir d'en laisser couler quelques unes : était-elle vraiment nulle à ce point ? C'est vrai qu'en cours les notes n'étaient pas extraordinaires et puis... côté amours elle n'avait jamais eu de chances non plus... elle avait d'excellents amis, c'était déjà ça !

« _Tu as beau être jolie et sûrement gentille, on voit immédiatement qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es qu'une enfant indécise, bien trop naïve et beaucoup trop timide... _», annonça-t-il d'un ton à la fois menaçant et terrifiant.

L'étudiant ne sut que faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si le criminel était armé, mais elle savait une chose : il était dangereux. Et dans l'état dans lequel il était là, il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi, sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait le calmer. Mais comment... Son esprit commençait à se calmer; mais son corps tremblait toujours encore comme une feuille. Bon. D'abord, elle devrait lui dire...

«_ Amateurs... Si vous étiez vraiment capables de cambrioler une supérette vous auriez pris n'importe laquelle, pas celle avec la caissière la plus faible..._ », murmura une voix venue de derrière elle.

« _Toi ! _», rugit l'intéressé, « _Ferme là, tu veux ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?! _»

Non, Sakura n'avait pas d'hallucinations. C'était bien le mystérieux otaku qui venait de prendre la parole, oui oui, l'espion qui lisait des mangas... Son plan n'était pas vraiment le meilleur : il n'avait fait qu'accroître l'énervement de l'homme masqué. Pourtant, bien que chamboulée, elle décida de se concentrer plus sur ledit chef du groupe que sur ce personnage étrange. Car celui-ci avançait dangereusement vers elle et cherchait quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« _Allons, allons... Arrête donc de trembler ma jolie..._ », murmura-t-il à la rose, tout en lui pointant un revolver à la tempe. « _Alors ? Il te plait mon jouet ? _», ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il força la caissière à se lever et à cet instant elle put voir les autres clients : le trentenaire était assis calmement et observait la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux, le blond avait repris connaissance et se tenait le plus proche possible de sa petite-amie qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et l'otaku, qui devenait de plus en plus mystérieux, regardait le cambrioleur avec un regard remplit de haine. On avait même l'impression qu'il été frustré de ne rien pouvoir changer à la situation.  
Le criminel la traîna jusqu'à la caisse.

« _Ouvre cette caisse. Tout de suite._ », fulmina-t-il.  
« _Ja-JAMAIS !_ », répondit la jeune femme en hurlant.  
« _OUVRE J'TE DIS !_ », s'écria à son tour le cambrioleur en forçant sur le revolver.

Toute cette pression était de trop pour l'étudiante, la voilà qui commençait à pleurer. C'était trop pour elle : elle avait peur et voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que tout ça n'était que son imagination, qu'elle était chez elle en train de dormir et de faire un atroce cauchemar. Mais il y avait aussi cette autre partie d'elle, celle qui lui disait que tout ça n'était pas son imagination et qu'elle risquait vraiment d'y passer.

«_ Arrêtez..._ », pleura-t-elle, «_ Arrêtez s'il vous plait... _»

Comme une enfant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle put faire ? Elle n'avait aucune chance contre ce groupe de bandits, que ce soit du point de vue du nombre ou de la force. Cela faisait bien trente minutes ou même une heure que ces personnes avaient pris le contrôle de la supérette et rien n'avait changé à la situation.  
L'homme l'avait trainée jusqu'à derrière la caisse : maintenant, il lui était impossible de voir les autres personnes...

«_ Je te le répète une dernière fois : Ouvre cette caisse. _», fit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.  
«_ Non. _», avait-elle à son tour dit d'un ton net et précis.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ce coup et ne put que hurler de douleur : Le criminel venait de lui entaillé la peau au niveau de son cou. La plaie n'était pas profonde mais, très longue, c'était comme si elle s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle sentait son sang couler jusqu'à son décolleté, la sensation était des plus désagréables : le liquide chaud la brûlait presque lorsqu'il coulait sur la fine peau de sa poitrine. Dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas placer sa main pour arrêter l'écoulement. La rose n'était pas habituée à ce genre de douleur, ce qui rendait la blessure encore plus insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle souffrait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Allait-elle mourir ? Là ? Maintenant ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible, pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant...

« _Vous... Vous allez me tuer ? _», demanda-t-elle alors naïvement  
« _Si tu ne coopères pas...Oui. _»

Direct, ça il l'était vraiment. Ce simple monosyllabe avait réussi à augmenter vertigineusement la panique de la caissière. Ils étaient donc plus que sérieux, même si toute cette action n'était qu'un cambriolage d'une misérable supérette.  
Sa respiration se faisait plus lourde : sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers, comme des spasmes violents. Sa panique et sa respiration n'arrangeaient pas son flux de sang qui était plus rapide et abondant que précédemment, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la lésion présente au niveau du cou de la blessée.

«_ Bon... Je vois que tout cela ne mène à rien. _», déclara-t-il d'un ton presque énervé, « _Viens avec moi._ »

Le cambrioleur attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la traîna jusqu'aux autres clients à nouveau. Celle-ci avait gardé la tête baissée, trop honteuse de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter le malfaiteur. À peine était-elle apparu dans le champ de vision des personnes présentes, que la fille aux chignons hoqueta d'effroi. La blessée releva timidement les yeux pour croiser le regard médusé de l'otaku. La blessure était vraiment si horrible que ça ? Gênée, elle tourna les yeux vers le trentenaire qui le souriait. Pas un sourire « Bien fait pour toi », plutôt un sourire « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger ». Et ça, elle l'espérait vraiment.

«_ Notre timide caissière refuse d'ouvrir la caisse. _», expliqua-t-il avec amusement aux clients mais, surtout à ses collègues. «_ Shino, approche tu veux. _»

Le Shino en question avait immédiatement compris ce que son chef attendait de lui. Il s'approchait doucement de l'étudiante sans aucune expression sur son visage. Il devait être à environ un mètre de la rose et pointa à son tour une arme sur elle. Cela devenait une habitude chez eux maintenant ou quoi ?

« _Pour montrer à quel point nous sommes sérieux, cette jeune femme, ici présente, va...mourir _», déclara le criminel en se retenant de hurler de rire.

Un silence des plus pesants pris place dans la supérette. Dire que l'étudiante croyait que plus froid que l'hiver était impossible à trouver, et bien si, l'air autour d'eux était glacial à un point où s'en devenait insupportable.

«_ Ma-Mais vous aviez dit... _», bafouilla la jeune femme en question.  
« _Que si tu ne coopères pas, oui, tu mourras. J'ai été clair non ? _», dit amèrement l'homme masqué.  
«_ O-Oui, mais.. mais... _». Sakura était à bout de nerfs et éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.  
« _Attends. Parce que tu trouves que tu as coopéré ?_ », fit une voix féminine inconnue avant d'éclater de rire.

Sûrement une des criminels. Les larmes empêchaient Sakura de voir la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle aurait peut-être du sécher ses larmes, histoire d'avoir un dernier souvenir en tant qu'être vivant. Mais non, elle ne voulait pas avoir le visage d'un criminel quiconque comme dernier souvenir, surtout pas.  
Sa tête bourdonnait : elle n'entendait, ni ne voyait plus ce qui se passait à ses côtés.  
Puis, d'une seconde à l'autre, un calme inquiétant prit place dans la tête de la jeune fille. C'était ça la mort ? Alors c'était plutôt agréable... Elle était étrangement sereine et tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Vraiment, quelle sensation merveilleuse, elle avait l'impression de s'envoler. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte...  
C'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à cette détonation qui lui prouvait le contraire...

**

Il était mort ?  
Tout semblait si calme autour de lui... Pas de lumières, ni de sons... C'était reposant....

_Je suis définitivement mort. Enfin, je crois... Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que je suis mort pour rien. J'ai été un héros une fois dans ma vie, c'est déjà ça non ?_

_J'entends des murmures... C'est quoi ?  
«** Il va bien ? **» C'était une voix de fille, elle devait être jolie...  
«** Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, il va s'en sortir. Il a eu beaucoup de chance...** » Cette voix là était beaucoup plus grave, la personne était sûrement plus âgée aussi... Et puis c'est qui « Il » ? Ma tête fait mal... c'est atroce...  
« **Il se réveille. Je vous laisse.** »_

Le jeune homme ouvrit timidement les yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière. La lumière et les sons étaient revenus. Il n'était pas mort et d'un côté cela le soulageait infiniment.

« _L'infirmier vient de me dire que vous allez vite vous en remettre. Heureusement..._ », chuchota la voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

Il voulait parler, mais n'y arrivait. C'était comme si sa mâchoire pesait une tonne. Sa bouche pâteuse essayait de bouger afin de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, où il était et quelle heure il était.

« _AH! Désolée. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Sakura, Sakura Haruno, la caissière du konbini._ »

C'est vrai... C'était elle la fille qu'il avait essayé de sauver. En l'entendant parler de la sorte il se dit qu'il n'avait pas essayé mais réussi. Il pouvait être fier de lui.

« _Hmm... Vous savez, les cambrioleurs ont été arrêtés. Le monsieur avec la queue de cheval et le costard, il est inspecteur de police ! Il a déclenché une alerte, ce qui a envoyé une équipe directement vers la supérette. On a eu beaucoup de chance ! Et.. ici, vous êtes dans une ambulance ! La police l'avait envoyé si jamais des blessés étaient présents. Ils ont bien fait ! _», déclara-t-elle d'une voix vive, «_ Il y avait juste nous deux. Apparemment votre blessure est moins grave que ce que l'on croyait. Ah, désolée ! L'infirmier m'a dit que vous deviez vous reposer, je parle trop... _»  
« _Je.. Je ne suis pas mort ?... _» avait-il finalement réussi à dire en un souffle.  
« _Ah non ! Pas du tout ! Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, vous savez. À dix centimètres près, la balle aurait fini dans votre cœur, mais vous vous l'êtes prise dans l'épaule. Donc, aucun danger _», finit-elle avec un sourire.  
« _Pourquoi vous êtes là ?_ », demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur et agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu.  
« _...Parce que je devais moi aussi me faire soigner, mais je suis restée pour vous remercier, sans vous je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je pense que je vais vous laisser, vous devez vraiment vous reposer vous savez... Et merci encore, vraiment... _», affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les portes du véhicule.  
« _...Sasuke, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. _»  
« _Enchantée_ », fit-elle avec un sourire attendrissant.

Une fois la jeune femme sortit, Sasuke prit soin d'observer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait : il était allongé dans l'ambulance sous un drap blanc comme neige. Au moment même où il voulait se relever, une douleur épouvantable le tiraillait à l'épaule. Il regarda de plus près et vit un énorme bandage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du torse. Décidément, jouer le héros n'était pas une mince affaire...  
Il regarda autour de lui et un petit papier attira son attention. Laisser ses coordonnées et disparaître, Sakura Haruno était vraiment un cas à part...

**

« Informations locales :  
Hier soir, une supérette du quartier Fukushima a été sujette à un cambriolage. Les quatre criminels n'ont encore rien dit à propos de leur crime mais les quatre clients présents et la caissière ont permis de mettre à jour ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette nuit.

**- Un des types m'a frappé sur la tête et je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé le chef était en train de traîner la caissière derrière lui. C'était vraiment horrible comme soirée.** (Naruto Uzumaki)  
- **Je suis restée avec mon petit ami pendant tout ce temps mais j'ai vraiment été choqué par la blessure qu'on avait infligé à la caissière...** (Tenten Masukawa)

Le chef des criminels, Neji Hyûga, n'a encore rien dit sur ses motifs, ni sur ses liens avec les trois autres du groupe, Temari No Sabaku, Shino Aburame et Choji Akimichi.

**- J'ai vraiment été époustouflé par le courage du garçon, sa prestation m'a vraiment marqué !** (Shikamaru Nara)  
Effectivement, un jeune homme de 21 ans nommé Sasuke Uchiha s'est jeté devant l'arme pointée sur la caissière afin de lui sauver la vie. Doté d'une chance étonnante la balle s'est logée dans l'épaule de notre héros, il est en vie et la caissière, Sakura Haruno, aussi.

_C'était les informations locales d'Osaka, bonne soirée et à demain !_ »

_Sakura Haruno allait devoir réviser son jugement sur les otakus. Ils ne se sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient..._


End file.
